1. Field
One or more embodiments herein relate to an air conditioner.
2. Background
The amount of refrigerant required by an air conditioner tends to vary based on external air conditions, indoor load conditions, and/or operational mode. Attempts have been made to control the amount of refrigerant during these conditions or modes. However, they have proven to be inaccurate, inefficient, or both.